Simply Snapped
by Kait The Mello Fangirl
Summary: The town was a dramatic place, and Kait was.. well one of the few normal and boring beings in town. But what happens when she finally snaps and acts like the rest of the town? ..But not in a good way. AU! Mainly an OC fic.
1. Prolouge

This came from an idea I got when I was roleplaying, Death Note. My OC going insane. I won't spoil anything for anyone.. this a highly a OC story. It also takes place in a AU!DeathNote world; where everyone goes to a high school in America, mmk?

* * *

**_Prolouge._**

* * *

She loved this new rush for some reason. Murder.. it felt.. good? She always had been that weak quiet little girl who was treatly harshly by her mother, until mother ran off. She couldn't do a thing for herself, everyone had to help her.

She felt useless at some points, but she had made it through some of the harsh times because of her few friends and boyfriend.

But when her boyfriend had commited sucide.. she simply decided to snap. Well.. she didn't decide to do it, it just happened. She couldn't stop it.

Kait giggled, tieing her hand in a low ponytail. "Wouldn't you love to see me now?" She spoke looking up at the sky, a sickly sweet smile worked it's way onto her face. "I bet i'm making you proud, James! Hehe~"

She flipped open the switchblade that was stolen from her old friend, Luna.

"I'm gonna spill some crimson just for you!" Kait laughed, her bright greens sparking with insanity.


	2. One

I don't really care if the actual canon cast seem OOC. This is just a story for insanity, and personally.. xD She would never do anything like this, but she was driven to the insane point; and this is what would happen if she snapped.

* * *

**_Chapter 1._**

* * *

Kait sighed, she was increasingly bored. She had finally.. well, she thought she was over /HIS/ death. Her mind kept flickering to the point of sucide, back and forth her mind went.

That little voice kept pestering her, it was quiet.. but.. she could still hear it.

..Kill..

It said.

Kill them..

It repeated over and over.

Cause a blood bath, they all caused his death.. why not get payback for him?

The voice asked.

Kait tilted her head to the side, "I wonder.. could that work?" She murmured to herself, standing up from the floor in her house. She needed a walk.

* * *

"Hey," The smirk was evident on the blonde's face. "Now what the fuck do you want, Mello?" Kait snapped at the former boy of her affection. Mello chuckled; "Nothing much.. really." He replied simply.

"I had just happened to hear about the best thing today." His smirk didn't faulter. "And what exactly would that be?" Kait crossed her arms, getting annoyed with the blonde. "Nothing actually, just that you drove James to his own death." Kait glared lightly, because we all know she can't do that great.

"And who exactly told you this, fucker?" Kait spat. "I have my sources, Kaitlyn." Mello shrugged. "So is it true? I didn't think you had that kind of heart," Mello chuckled. "But I thank you none the less, that idiot got on my nerves." Kait rolled her eyes. "Go away, Mihael. Before you get hurt." Kait snapped. "Oh really, you hurt me? I think not." Mello smirked.

"Quite the contrary, Mells." Kait laughed, a bit insanely. "Oh really, come on.. you couldn't hurt a fly." Mello shrugged.

"That's just what you think," Kait smirked, clearly those didn't believe on her face. She took a step closer to the blonde, "I could have been hiding homocidal tendencies this whole time."

"I highly doubt that." Mello replied, looking down at the girl. "Oh really now?" She laughed bitterly, and pulled out the switchblade she borrowed from Luna. "I don't think you'll doubt me, when you see crimison hit the floor."

Kait said, tilting the head to the side. Mello rolled his eyes; "You're not go-" He was cut off she stabbed him once and twisted the blade in his side. "I mean really, it's just payback."

"P-payback, really bi-bitch?" He said harshly, forcing the words out grabbing her hand stopping her from stabbing again. "Ehehe..hehe..." She laughed. "Of course, I mean really~" She kicked his leg out from under him, causing him to let her go as he hit the ground. "I always wanted to kill for you hurting James~"

He stared up at her like she had completely lost her mind; which.. you say, she had at this point. "What's with the face, Mello?" She asked, walking over to the blonde, who still hadn't stood up. "I only want to kill you, you know? Or is that too much to ask?" She spat, standing over him. "Not really, but you're fucked." Mello said. "How so? I think it is you that is fucked, because~" She laughed, "Eheheh, You're gonna die right here~"

"You don't have the gu-" He started out as she rammed the knife into his chest a few times. "I DON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO KILL ANYTHING, I CAN'T HURT ANYONE, HUH?" She said, "I'M THE SAME GIRL WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING, RIGHT? ..I proved you wrong didn't I?" Kait smiled sadistically, and felt triumphant. "Yo- you bitch-" He gasped out.

Kait laughed, pulling back from Mello. "So, you love me now? ..You always wanted someone stronger, too bad you lost your chance, and have to die~" Mello glared up at the girl, critically losing a vast amount of blood. He knew this was probably gonna kill him. He didn't want to be killed off, by /HER/.

"Regrets? I don't think you'd care to give any~ So what's the point in giving you few minutes of life left?" Kait shrugged, twiring the blade in her hand. "Maybe less guilt on my part or something~ Eheheh~" Mello shook his head. "Y... you.. fuc- fuck-" He gasped. "What? I'm a fucking bitch? Who cares!~" She sing-songed.

"Your voice is actually kind of annoying, can't you just die already?" Kait sighed, with a bored look. "F- fu-" Kait laughed cutting his sentence, "Stop trying to cuss me out, Miheal~" She smirked and leaned down closer to his face, running the blade softly on his cheek. "I don't like that."

"I don't like that at all, well~ It was fun dealing with you for a while, you waste of space and life~" Kait shrugged. "While you're at it, wanna do Kaity a favor?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Mello shook his head, he wouldn't do anything for this bitch. "Might as tell Satan, i'll be in hell soon~ After I have some fun in town," She laughed maniacally. "I have some deleting to do.. oh what fun I will have.." Kait said. "..Oh well, goodbye and have a nice day in hell, I hope you've enjoyed your tour of life!" She cackled, slashing his throat and grinned physcopathically as he choked trying to breathe but failed and instead choked on his own blood.

She turned away from him; "I hope you're proud of me, James! I'm taking care of everything~ Just watch me! Kyahahahaha~" As Mello closed his eyes, with his dying thoughts, he thought. /Fuck you.. you stupid.. fucking.. cunt.../ Kait giggled at him as his eyes blackened over and he was dead.

"Problem one is gone.." Kait said. "I've got so.. many.. more to go.." She mumbled to herself, skipping away from the dead body of the blonde.


	3. Two

...Murder.. murder.. I really don't like typing my OC like that. xD

* * *

**_Chapter 2._**

* * *

Kait sighed, washing the blood from her clothes. "I hate cleaning.." She pouted, rubbing the blood stains away with some bleach the best she could. She set her shirt down, and rubbed her forehead. "Close enough!" She giggled, flipping around the gun she had taken from Mello.

She felt.. giddy? Was that how murder was suppost to feel? ..shouldn't she feel bad?

Was this how Harmony Jeevas had felt when she killed Aiden in cold blood?

Kait shrugged to herself and went to bed.

* * *

Murmurs were heard throughout the hallways.

"Mello was murdered?"

"Who could have done it?"

"What.. if th-there's a pyscho killer in town?"

Kait could almost have laughed, but she kept up her appearence of a grieving girl. "..Kaitlyn?" L asked the girl in class. "..y-yeah.. what is it?" Kait stuttered, easily acting. Well.. She was glad it wasn't Matt...He and James looked alike, she didn't really like looking at Matt; it hurt truthfully. But hey, killing off all these people would make James smile, right?

"How's it going so far?" L was curious, Kait smiled making it appear to be forced. "Oh it's going.. well.. it's ok," She sighed. "I miss him truthfully.."

"It's unstandible... I know how the grief feels.."

"Thank you, L." Kait replied, "How's about I come over this afternoon and bring you some cake for caring?" L perked up at the word. "That would be lovely."

* * *

Kait laughed, "Hold on.. i'll bring you a slice." She pulled out the bag from her pocket. She bit her lip, thinking about how much would cause death. She wasn't exactly certain what was the deadly percentege. But she had still set the a good amount in the cake when was baking it, and she wanted to be sure this would kill him.

She smirked. "I'm sorry L.. but this has to be done." She murmured, walking back into the other room where L was. "I'm coming~" She placed a slice infront of L; and waved. "Sorry, but I should be going now.. but thanks for caring~" She said turning on her heels, and leaving.

He had taken a couple of bites, "It's not that bad." He said to himself as the brunette disappeared from sight.

* * *

The next morning, a cop examined the body. "..What do you think killed the poor boy?" He glanced at the detective standing next to him. "..hm.. we'll have to check out what killed him after his body is examined further." The detective sighed, "But.. this doesn't seem like a suicide." He glanced up. "Well.. we'll just have to see, won't we?"

* * *

"Number two.. oh.. so many left.." Kait giggled, marking the name off the list. "James.. aren't you proud of Kaity.. she's killing just for you.."


	4. Three

Well.. this is getting interesting right? xD .. I mean really, you'd have to be a select few to even understand.

* * *

**_Chapter 3._**

* * *

This time.. would it be easy?

Would she make Light suffer?

Would he cry out for her to stop?

Would he?

"Owh.. this much thinking and planning hurts my head.." Kait sighed, hitting her head on her desk. "Yagami's too easy.. I could just.. shoot him.. maybe... mmm, where would a good spot be for that?"

* * *

Light sighed, boredly. "Why did you force me all the way out here in the woods?" He questioned Kait. He wasn't a dumb teenager, he was curious though. Kait shrugged. "Nothing really.." She replied, shoving her hands in her hood's pocket.

"Nothing.. then why am I here?" He groaned. "I have to study for my hon-" Kait laughed cutting him off.

She turned around so her back would face him, "I just wanted to talk you Light~" Her voice sing-songed. "About something.." Light raised an eyebrow, had she always acted this way? No. No, she hadn't.

She giggled, toying with the end of her skirt for a moment. "Well.. I always wondered.."

Light blinked, wondering why she was acting like this. Kait smiled, turning around pointing a gun at him. "Did you ever wonder how to play life?" She asked. "You know.. controling everything, causing life, causing death..."

Light shook his head, keeping his emotions under control. "Why're you doing this, Kait?"

She used her free hand, and motioned around. "Look around.. in this town, nothing was ever right.." She said. "No one was safe.. this was bound to happen." She shrugged, "You're all to blame for me losing my James~ So you all deserve to die~ Ok?"

She fired a round off at his side, he winced loudly as the bullet penatrated his flesh.

"No one can hear.. no one knows.. everything is quiet.." She mumbled insanely, trailing off in her own sentences.

Light wanted to run, but some strange reason he was frozen. Blood rushed over a bit from his side, and Kait walked closer to Light. "Lighty~ I killed Mello and L." Kait giggled. Light looked at her wide-eyed.

"I wanna see your blood run cold~" She giggled again. "Yo- .. you're completely fucking mad!" Light spat at her. "Ehehe~ Of course! ByeBye!"

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

Shot after shot, Light fell to the ground.

She kicked his leg to see if he was still alive, he didn't move. Just to make sure; she fired off two shots into his head. Some blood splattered her face, she sighed. "Ew.. nasty.. blood is so... bleh.."

* * *

Kait skipped back into her house, closing the door. She tossed her shirt onto the floor and sighed boredly. "James.. I miss you.. I wish I could hear your voice.." She tilted her head to the side, staring at her floor.

She walked over to her living room wall, and marked a big line through Light's name.

"..Who's next..?" She giggled.


	5. Four

I don't.. even know.. this chapter.. xD ._. Priest, when you read this... Jeevas, girl.. don't even ask! xD It's late and i'm hyper and willing to type anything.

* * *

**_Chapter 4._**

* * *

Kait glanced at the name she had written. /MATT/, written in big bolded letters. "Owh.. Matty.. I might go easy on you.." Kait giggled, "Or maybe James would want me to hurt you?" She pondered for a moment, when a plan struck her head. She knew what to do.

* * *

"Matt!" Kait called out to the redhead, he looked back at her. "..I thought you were grieving.. Kait." Matt said, looking at her strangely. "I- ..I kinda was.. and like.. well.. it's complicated.." Kait glanced around, "Can we talk?"

Matt shrugged. "..I suppose."

* * *

She lead him along the road. "..what exactly is this about, Kait?" He glanced at her curiously. "I-.. i've been so scared.." She lied perfectly, "Scared. scared of what?" Matt asked.

"Scared of how much I want you~" She giggled, Matt gave her a you-have-got-to-be-fucking-around look. "..Whattt?" Kait whined, "That's a weird look, Matty-kins." She said stepping closer and closer to the boy. "Back off!" Matt pushed her back. Kait shrugged, pushing him back againist a tree. "What?" She tilted her head to the side.

"You look.. odd.. it's a weird look.."

He put his hands on her shoulders, "Kait.. have you gone .. insane?" He murmured bluntly. Kait giggled. "No~ I'm just doing what James would want me to do!" Matt shook his head. "James would not want you to do this.."

"Awh, I think you're wrong.." Kait smiled. "I killed.. them.. just for him.."

Matt blinked looking down at the girl, "You- ..you killed Mello... and .." He gasped. She nodded, her smile never leaving. "Just for James.. I made it all better.. payback for him.."

Kait giggled, pulling out a blade. "I wonder.. do you bleed as red as your red? I wonder."

"James.. he wouldn't have wanted you kill everyone!"

"Oh he would've.. I'm sure, Matty!"

"You bitch.." He spat.

"Oh.. that's not nice.." Kait frowned, running the cool blade on his throat. "I thought you would've understood..." Her voice faultered. "You don't.. just like the rest of them.."

Matt shook his head. "Ka-"

"Shut up." She pressed the blade straight into his throat; with ease she slipped it out, and Matt slid down to the ground. He looked up at her, blood pouring from his neck. He couldn't process words correctly, Kait sighed.

"Just think Matty.." She whispered leaning down next to his head. "Mello is waiting for you in Hell.. you caused James' death moreso than others.." He blinked a few times, /Is this where it ends.. my life ending.. from her?/ Matt thought.

"Goodnight~" Kait giggled, watching as Matt slumped over death taking him over.

* * *

She marked out Matt's name, and sighed. "Too bad.. for you, Matt."

"James is very proud.. I bet he is.."


	6. Five

._.; I just.. I don't even know, bro'.

* * *

**_Chapter 5._**

* * *

"ooo, I don't know who should go and hurt now.. yikes, I didn't think i'd start running out so soon.." Kait pouted.

* * *

"Kait, have you seen Matt?" Sam called over at the girl. Kait shrugged, "I haven't seen him at all.." She lied, throwing up a smile. Sam frowned, "Oh darn.. maybe he ran off or something.. with his sexy self.."

Kait rolled her eyes. "So.. Sam.."

"Yes?"

The sun was setting in the sky, and Kait giggled. "Do you know how I make it rain a crimson shade?" Sam glanced at her thinking she was jokingly insane. "..it's quite a lovely color.. close to purple.. but.. it has certain charm to it, don't you think?"

"..and your point in all of this, is?" Sam asked. She smirked, "Oh.. nothing much.." She bobbed her head left, then right slowly. "Just..your lovely death and sunset."

"My dea- death? I doubt you'd kill me Kaity.." Sam sighed. "Don't joke around like that.. people are dropping like flies." Kait simply grinned. "Oh you don't know .. do you?.. oh wait~ I forgot.."

"Forgot what.. exactly?" He took a step back.

"I killed them..."

"No-.. no.. that's .."

Kait shrugged, "And all I have on me is my blade.. more pain for you.." Sam shook his head. She couldn't be this insane, could she? She was never like this, Kait flipped out the blade pointing it at Sam. "Ready for death?.." She giggled. "I know this one'll make James happy.."

"...Yo-.. you're doing this because of.. J-James?" Sam stammered, Kait nodded. "Everyone.. everyone.. caused him to do it...so.. they.. need to.. die..." Her green eyes darkened, and Sam wondered faintly if she had always been this way.

She took a step closer, and Sam shook his head violently.

"Whoa- whoa; wait!" He threw his hands up in his own defense."What?" Kait sighed boredly, "Ja- James' isn't dead!" She froze slightly, not believeing what she was hearing. "He faked his own death, cross my heart and hope to die! I swear! Don't kill me!"

"..I don't believe it.."

Kait paused, glancing up at the sky.

"..Not at all.."

She took a few more steps closer.

"..Do me a favor, Sammy~" She finally said, looking at him. "When you die, and I cut out your internal organs, don't cry out~ Ok?"

* * *

She angrily hit the wall infront of her. "He can't be alive.. I don't believe it.. not at all.."


	7. Six

._.; Yes, Rachel~ I will kill you and Rena in a bonus chapter.. .

* * *

**_Chapter 6._**

* * *

Kait bit her lip, thinking of what to do now. "Hm. I don't wanna believe Sam.." She giggled. "So..Hm.. I wonder who's next~ Uhm..hmm."

* * *

"Dat' girl has been like dat' fo' a week." Jim, Linda's father said to her mother. "..Jim, I'd just be glad dat' our pretteh' daughter came home for a 'hile." Martha, her mother shrugged.

"I is, dammit Martha!" Jim glared over at his wife. "'Course you're fatass is, dumbazz'."

Linda sat up, she had been moping around ever since Matt was killed. Maybe she shouldn't have went home; but.. she couldn't think of any other place to go to at that exact moment. "..Get over it, Linda.." She told herself, a few times. Exhailing some hurt air; Linda reluctantly glanced at her phone as it lit up.

/Kait/.

She sighed in relief, knowing this would someone who could understand.

"H..hello?"

"Heyy, Linda!" Kait called, did she seem happy? "..Hey Kait." Linda sighed. "You sound down and out of it, what's wrong?" Kait said, concerned. "..You heard about M-.. Matt?"

"..Ohh.. yeah, I heard about that.. sorry for your loss," Kait sighed. "Well.. we're kind of even know, ya' know?"

"...Oh yeah.. we lost both of those boys.." Linda bit her lip. "Well.. I don't want you moping 'round like I was~ Wanna come hang out with me?" Kait asked. Linda thought about it for the moment, if she did go out... he would be smarter to be with someone, you know.. with all the murders going on.

"Sure.."

"Coolio! Meet me at the park!"

Linda smiled lightly as Kait appeared, she did appear to be a pleasant mood compared to the last time she saw her. "Heyy~ Linda!"

"Hi, Kait."

She grabbed Linda's hand, "Dude, seriously.. come with me~ You gotta see this~" Kait said. Linda shrugged, following after Kait as she was dragged along.

* * *

"...What.. what the hell is this?"

Kait shrugged, pulling out a gun. "Well, this is where I killed Light." There was still flesh blood along the grass, Linda shuddered. Kait.. had she finally lost her mind? "Y-you... killed.." Linda put two and two together, "You killed everyone that has died so far?" She gasped.

"Hey~ Someone's a smart girl." Kait clapped. "The rest of them died to quickly for their minds' to process it... I suppose.. heheh~"

Linda's eyes widened. She needed to get away, now. /ASAP/. Her mind thought.

"Awh~ Don't run.. I don't like a game of cat and mouse.." Kait giggled, as Linda tried to stumble away. Kait shrugged, firing off into Linda's lower leg. "FUCK!" Linda cursed loudly, falling over in pain.

"Darn~ I thought you would be challenge.. oh well~" Kait walked over to Linda, "Any last words?"

"Yeah.. just one.. fuck.. and you."

Kait giggled, placing the gun next to Linda's head. "ByeBye!"

Bang.

* * *

Kait sighed. "That was too easy.."


	8. Seven

._.; I fail at this, don't I Priest?

* * *

**_Chapter 7._**

* * *

Kait stared up at the celling, "What Sam said.. can't be true.. could it?" She pondered her thoughts. "Uhm.. let's see.. I guess, there is only one way to find out~" Kait sighed, opening and closing Sam's phone every so often.

She dialed James' number, and waited for a voice to answer.

"..Yeah, what's wrong Sam?"

She froze.

James' alive? He's alive?

"James?" Kait forced his name out. "...No- No- This isn't James! This is.. Matt, yeah.. Matt." James lied, wondering how exactly Kait got Sam's phone. But shook it off as Sam being an idiot.

"No, it's not.. you know I can tell the difference between you two." Kait murmured, her eyes flickering left then right. James sighed, "Please James.. I need to see you.. please.." She begged.

He bit his lip. "..Alright."

* * *

"James!" She embrassed the taller boy. He smiled down at the girl, but upon furthur expection she was covered a bit of blood. "..Kait- .. what happened?" He said slowly. "What?~ Aren't cha' glad to see me?" She giggled. Something was off about her, he knew it.

"..Yes, but what in god's name happened to you, you're covered in blood.. with no visable-" Kait grinned, pointing the knife she had hidden in her sleeve into his back ready to press in. "It's not obvious.. I killed them.. just.. for.. James.." She laughed.

"So far... Mello, L, Light, Matt.. Sam and Linda." She counted off the names. "Kait- No- You didn't-" He said in cut off setences, not wanting to believe her.

Kait's completely lost it, was this his fault? As tough a look as he wanted to show; Kait fucking scared him right now. This was all his fault? Because he /killed/ himself, Kait went insane and started to kill everyone.

"I did kill them.. aren't you proud of me?" She pouted, he took her moment of distraction as a advantege and pinned her arms above her head. She frowned. "Awh.. James.. come on.. don't you wanna taste your own blood?"

"Kait.. is this my fault..?"

"..Not really~ I felt the need to kill them.. they hurt you.. at.. some points.." Kait sighed. "..Please? I just wanna make you bleed.. just a little.." She looked up into his eyes.

"No.. no.." James said. She glared up at him, "You can be such a little bitch sometimes.." Kait grumbled, then sighed. "Please.. James? Please.. pretty please..?" She begged.

He reluctantly, yet idiotiocally let her go.

Kait giggled. "Your mistake, sexyface."

She rammed the knife into his chest a few times. "You fucker! You let me fucking get sucidal!" She snapped, James groaned. "-.. just stop-"

"Hell no. I might love you, but you should feel a bit of pain too~"

James managed to stumble away from her. "Oh darn.. don't be like Linda.. she just /had/ to run..and get a bullet to the head.." Kait sighed. James blinked, a sudden idea came to mind.

He let himself fall over onto the floor, closing his eyes. Kait giggled. "That was easy~" She walked over to him and flipped his body over. "..Too bad, I didn't want you to die.."

She leaned down and kissed him.

"Awh, goodnight Romeo~..ironically, Juliet isn't gonna kill herself at this moment.."

* * *

She wrote down James' name, and then marked it out. "I only killed for you.. but I guess.. you'd want me to get rid of the rest right?" Kait laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, James sat up knowing she was long gone. "Oh.. Kait.." He frowned sadly.


	9. Eight

Eheh.. I really.. really.. fucking failed at this one. DxD

* * *

_**Chapter 8.**_

* * *

She stabbed the wall a few times, thinking. "Fuck.. so confused.. who dies ... next?" She pondered the thought. "..I guess, one random victim couldn't hurt.." She shrugged, tossing a jacket on and walking out.

* * *

"Oh look, hey Kait~" Toby called over at the girl, seeing as nobody else was out and about this late at night. ".." Kait sighed, then smiled with a plan coming on. "...O-oh.. hey.. just the guy I was looking for .."

"You needed me for something?.. like what?"

Kait smiled half-heartidly. "Nothing much... just .. follow me, ok?" Toby shrugged, following after the brunette.

* * *

She lead him towards the outskirts of town, onto the bridge that lead out of town. "I doubt that this is something important, Kaity~"

"Well.. sorta.. I guess." Kait giggled, stopping in her tracks. Toby raised an eyebrow at this, as she turned around. "I mean.. you're one of the few that aren't dead yet..."

"..Dead?"

"Yeah, haven't you noticed everyone dropping around like hot cakes? Yeah, that's my fault~" Kait grinned, pulling out a blade. "Well- not exactly, but.. I think you're just trying to scare me.. nice try." Toby said.

Kait shrugged. "I'm not trying to scare anyone.. I just wanna see it rain a nice crimson rain~" She licked her lips.

"You don't want to kill me, ...nice acting Kait?" Toby said, as the brunette girl walked over. "Oh darn~ I thought you would've believed me.. just like James, oh goodie.. more fun for me~"

Her green eyes darkened over with a full intent to kill.

She tossed the blade at him, he ducked; only allowing the blade to graze his shoulder. "Awh Toby, don't be that way~" Kait frowned walking over to the boy, and Toby backed away from her. "What happened to being meak and boring?"

"DO I LOOK WEAK NOW?"

Once his back hit the side rail of bridge, he sliently cursed.

"Toby.. come on, you know you wanna die!" Kait giggled. Was she this insane the whole time? Toby wondered, well.. only one way out. "Yeah, but.. not from you."

Kait raised an eyebrow, "...not from me?.."

"Suicide sounds better." Toby shrugged, flipping over the edge holding on for a moment. "You couldn't kill me! I kill myself!"

* * *

"Too easy.. gosh, Toby.. you stupid idiot." Kait shrugged, "I didn't think you'd do that.." Kait sighed. "Oh well.. one person left now.." Kait giggled.


	10. Nine

._. Ending is so close.. so close..

* * *

**_Chapter 9._**

* * *

"Well.. just the one.. left..." Kait giggled walking up towards her old best friend's house.

* * *

"Luna.. Lulu~" Kait called into the house. "LUNA!" She snapped. The said half blonde in question opened the door, "..Kait?" Luna yawned. "What do you need.. it's 3am."

"We need to talk.. I heard something about the creepy killer dude wanting to kill you next!" Kait said, acting panicy. "What? .." Her English accent even more obvious then. "Why would someone want to kill me off?" Luna asked.

"I don't know.. let me in please?"

"We need to get this over with quickly.." Kait giggled. "Get.. what over with?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow. "..Something glorious, Lulu~" Kait smirked pushing the girl back againist a wall.

"Gl- glorious.. what would that be?"

Kait shrugged, flicking out her gun. "Not really.. just needed to kill you~" Luna shuddered. "Kait.. this isn't halloween, ...st- stop.."

Kait giggled. "Quite the contrary, Luna." She pointed at Luna's head. "It is in my head... James wanted me to kill you all~ I swear~" She whispered, tilting her head slowly to the left, then the right.

Luna gasped. "Wh-"

"Goodbye, my old friend~"

Bang. Bang. Bang.

* * *

Kait sighed, leaning back on her couch. "Too easy.. too easy.." She mumbled, flicking the television on. "Surprizingly, the police department hasn't found any evidence to lead to the killings of these poor teenagers."

Kait laughed. "Ha! Idiots, I mean really.. i'm right here!" She taunted, as if somebody could hear. "..Oh, but breaking news is out tonight; there was one survivor of an attack."

Kait blinked, who could it be? It just didn't make any sense.. who... who... who didn't die!

WHO COULD THIS POSSIBLY BE?

Say it.

Now.

"They've confirmed the identity of the survivor, ..a young male by the name of Jameson Jeevas."


	11. Final

Well here it is. :DDD I actually felt my heart kind of stop when I wrote this.. DxD

* * *

**_Final._**

* * *

Kait blinked, who could it be? It just didn't make any sense.. who... who... who didn't die!

"They've confirmed the identity of the survivor, ..a young male by the name of Jameson Jeevas." You could hear a pin drop in the room when they said her boyfriend's name. "James.. he's still.."

The sane part left of Kait could finally voice her words. Why did you do it? Why did you kill them all! Why? The Kait now, clutched her head in pain. "Why.. I.. because.."

They didn't deserve it! Why?

Kait shook her head, ignoring that voice. "..I.. need.. to go and see ..."

* * *

James sighed. "I'm fine.. really.. perfectically fine." He said to himself. "..I want to see her but.. she's gonna try and kill me again."

"James!" Kait called out to him. "K- Kait..." He backed away, "No- P-please- It's me.. run away.." She forced the words out, a few tears spilling over. She seemed back to normal compared to how she was, instead a sudden devilish grin hit her face. "No, really. Don't run~ I'm only here to finish the job!"

She walked over to him, and stopped a few steps infront of him. "..James.. pl-please leave me.. I can't.. it's.." She clutched her head, you killed them all! He doesn't want you! You've hurt him! He didn't want you to do this!

What was she now? The broken down version of herself. James frowned. She couldn't control her mind at all.. He hugged her, not caring if she hurt him at this point. "Shhh.."

"James.. pl-please.. get away.." Kait whispered. "I could kill you.. I can't control myself.."

"I know.. I know.."

She pushed him back roughly, "No! No! You don't need to die!" She snapped; "Neither do you..." James lied partically, he halfly didn't want her to die. But .. in reality, some inner part of him wanted it. She killed his twin brother.. his friends... her friends.. their friends, and she had tried to kill him.

"Kait.. It's not me.. I'm not the same Kait.." Kait said, "I realize.. the Kait I loved is almost long gone." James replied. "You just look like her."

Kait bit her lip, and pulled out the gun.

James winced beforehand thinking his death was coming.

She raised the gun to her own head, "..James, I love you." Her words were sincere and right, as if the true Kait had said them. Before he could stop her, she pulled the trigger.

Bang.

With that Kait fell to the ground, dead as everyone she had killed before.

_Because in the begining.. the only reason this came to be is because, she had simply snapped._


	12. Bonus 1

This is a bonus chapter, well.. for those friends of mine that wanted to be killed by Insane!Kait. ._.; This idea came from Tana. ;D Ok, Rachel? These have nothing to do with the story itself.. it's just for fun. xD

* * *

Bonus Short 1: Rachel's Death.

* * *

Rachel laughed, "To think I found find a portal into this universe and got a death note!" Light's fangirl said to herself. "Too bad it's the one based off of the forum.. but god damn, this note is amazing.." She murmured to herself.

"It really killed them.."

Kait giggled walking up behind Rachel, "I beg to differ, hun'!" Rachel blinked turning around. "Kait.. Kait Alric." Rachel said, ready to write her name down. "You haven't been killing my targets! I have! You're very.. very.. crazy.. to even think you're killing my victims, ha!."

"No way.." Rachel murmured swiftly writing down Kait's name.

She counted down.

"It's not gonna work, you idiot~" Kait giggled.

When time ran out, Rachel finally realized the truth of that situation. "Yo- you're not.. you're not the same, Kait.." She started off. Kait shrugged, "Welcome to your death, you're now a part of my major plans!" She flipped out a gun.

"Oh shi-"

Bang.

"Oh well.. you seemed too easy just Linda..darn.. not enough blood splatter.." Kait sighed, as Rachel fell over on the ground.

And that my friends, is why you never believe any book that says /Death Note/ on the cover.


	13. Bonus 2

._. *facedesk*

* * *

Bonus 2: Priest

* * *

Kait skipped around looking for the next person she needed to kill. "Oh where oh where is he.." She murmured, glancing around. "Lookin' for somebody?" Priest asked Kait, whom glanced back at the taller girl who had suddenly appeared.

"Yeah.. why're you so curious~?" Kait crossed her arms. Priest shrugged, "I just can be, duh." She replied. "Well if you have to know i'm looking for Matt." Kait shrugged, causually looking around a bit.

"Why Matty? What'd that baka do now?" Kait raised a curious look at the girl. How did she know Matt? "Oh nothing~ Just needed to have a chat with the redhead." Kait giggled.

"You don't seem like the typical boring Kait." Priest said.

Kait shrugged, "I don't see how'd you know me if I don't know you."

"Because Kait, you killed off my kami!" Priest said. "Your.. who?~" Kait raised a curious glance. "Rachel! My god!" Priest exclaimed. "Your god? Eheh~" Kait laughed, narrowing her eyes. "I think not.. she tried to take credit for my murders.. such a pain.. if she were... a god?" Kait shrugged. "She wouldn't have been killed.. by me."

"Mgjdkldkjgjrkjv, I SHOULD KILL YOU~ BY YELLING DELETE AND STABBING WITH A PEN." Priest spazzed, barely coherant of proper english in the begining.

"Uh.. uhm.." Kait said, taking a step back from Priest. "You're scaring a pyschopath... jesus."

Priest laughed. "It's what I do."

"I don't like that.. not one fucking bit~" Kait sighed, "So whataya' gonna do about it?" Priest crossed her arms.

"DELETE ME?" She taunted.

Kait shrugged. "Heh, I can kill you..same thing... I've already said too much.. you gotta die now."

Priest shrugged, "I like pain." Kait giggled. "Oh goodie.. more fun for me~" Flipping out a knife. "Don't scream out... that's annoying.." Kait commanded, "Heh-" Priest was cut off Kait stabbed her once and twisted the blade in her side.

She pulled out roughly, watching some blood spill out. "Awh.. nice shade of crimson.." Kait giggled. "Maybe we sh- should make it equal?" Priest suggest, pulling out a pen. "Whatcha' going to do that?" Kait asked curiously.

That answer was solved when Priest stabbed Kait in the shoulder roughly a few times, "DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!~" She chanted sadistically.

Kait winced, grasping her shoulder as Priest stepped back. "Y-.. you're .. the only one.. that.. has hit... back.." She mumbled, Priest laughed. "Because.. I can.."

Kait frowned ignoring the pain, flipping out a gun. "Too bad.. I wanted more blood to spill out.. to bad, you need to die before you kill me off."

Priest took a step to the side, "You must have horrible aim.." She said, bluntly.

"Oh really?" Kait said, aiming for her head. "I doubt that."

"Try me." Priest said flatly.

"Oh.. then let's play a game called.. you're dead."

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Priest fell the the ground, and Kait laughed. "Too bad.. you were a actually a challenge.."


End file.
